Purple Clothes
by jowjubeat
Summary: One shot explaining why Kratos wears purple. Some Kranna, some father son fluff. I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Contains spoilers.


There was a great deal on Kratos' mind.

First, there were the seals. They had been traveling for quite some time now and had only released the Fire Seal. What's more, was now they had some very obnoxious Desian imposters tracking them. Then there was _this_ detour. Lloyd and the others had been determined to go and free that Chocolate woman from the human ranch. But on top of all of this, here he was, traveling with his son. Kratos let out an irritated sigh. This was taking to long, far too long. If this continued, he was bound to become more attached… and that….

"Kratos," a voice came, interrupting Kratos' deep meditation. He peered from the side of his eyes to see lanky brown-haired boy had fallen from the rest and was now in the back with Kratos.

"What is it?" Kratos asked sternly, withdrawing his gaze coldly from the boy.

"Why purple?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos glanced at him once more, leaving a slight pause before answering, "Why purple what?" He asked.

Lloyd sighed, "Your tunic. Why purple?"

Kratos closed his eyes in annoyance. Why purple? Here they were, traveling across the world with the Chosen. They had imposter Desians after them, they had seals to release, and they had ranches to infiltrate, and this _boy_ wanted to know why he wore _purple._

Kratos grumbled.

"Does it matter?" he asked, his voice laced with impatience.

"Come on, Kratos, there has to be a reason!"

Kratos placed his hand, annoyed, lightly on his brow, "Is there a reason why you wear red?"

"Of course!" Lloyd beamed, "Colette likes it." He stated.

"Hmm…." Kratos replied glancing at the Chosen in front of him. She seemed to sence them looking at them; she turned, smiled, and waved. Lloyd waved clumsily back. He then returned his focus on Kratos.

"So…?" Lloyd pressed.

"So what?"

"Why purple?"

Kratos let out a sigh. Purple… why purple… there was indeed a reason why he wore purple. Kratos sighed as the memory came to him.

There was a great deal on Kratos' mind. It was early. Kratos had spent the entire night out attempting to lead a false trial for Cruxis to follow that would take them away from the small cottage nestled in the woods that he and Anna called home. Kratos knew it was temporary, but he was hoping they would stay there as long as they could. Anna was growing larger and larger with the child inside her everyday. They needed a sanctuary, and right now, the abandoned cottage was all they had. There was a great deal on his mind: he had to keep Anna safe from Cruxis, he had to find a way to wield the eternal sword, and, most difficult of all, he had to prepare for the baby that was on it's way…. There was so much to do….

Kratos stepped wearily inside the home. It was warm, a small fire burned brightly in the stone fireplace. Kratos was greeted by Noishe who barked happily and pranced around the his legs. Kratos gave the beast a small smile, patting it on the head. The greeting was not unwelcome, but he had hoped that Anna would have greeted him – even if it was with half the enthusiasm the protozoan had greeted him with.

"Anna?" Kratos called, "Anna, are you here?"

She was. Anna emerged from hiding in the shadows of the home. She, however was not her usual whimsical self; rather, instead of her smiling self, she looked scared, embarrassed… and even tormented.

"Anna?" Kratos stated, looking at her very concerned, "what are you doing?"

"Ah…. Kratos…." She finally greeted the silent mercenary, "Welcome home…"

"Is something wrong?" He began to approach her quickly, "Are you all right? Are you hurt?" A horrifying thought crossed his mind "Is everything all right with the baby?"

"Ah, no, I'm fine…" Anna stated quickly, "the baby too," she patted her large belly softly, "We are both fine."  
"What's wrong then?" Kratos asked; he still felt slightly nervous at her pained expression.

"Well… you know… you know how I was doing laundry yesterday…"

"Yes?" He affirmed, now feeling slightly confused.

"Your tunic. The beautiful white one…"

"They're all white…." Kratos pointed out solemnly.

"Well… not anymore… you see…."

She paused. Kratos flinty face twisted into confusion.

She started to shake, "I…I am terribly sorry… I…" she choked on her words, "I ruined one of your tunics."

Kratos was used to hiding his emotions, and he suppressed any surprise that might have crept up to his face. He said nothing. He watched the woman fidget for a moment, but it seemed her sorrow was changing to something else… anger perhaps? Maybe at his lack of response?"

"It was an accident…" She began to defend herself, "Really…. I was washing it then had this sudden craving for grape juice. I went to get some and set it on a ledge nearby. Then, when I went to go check on something else, I knocked the juice into the washing bin. I didn't realize till I got back… but by then it was too late….."

She paused again… her face began to turn red,

"Now your clothes are all purple!" she finally blurted.

Kratos, though usually masterful at suppressing his emotions could not help but let a small laugh escape him. It wasn't that he particularly liked the idea of his clothes being purple, he was just extremely relieved that Anna was all right. At that fretting, about clothes! Here they were, running from Cruxis, and Anna was worried about clothes. Kratos was sure he would never understand women.

Anna seemed to be offended, however she was more intrigued that he laughed, all fear and sadness quickly left her, "It's not funny." She snapped, scowling. However, her scowl soon melted into a small smirk herself, "Stop laughing." She scolded, though she too was smiling slightly.

"Anna," Kratos said evenly, he folded his arms and looked at his small wife, "I was tired of white anyways." It was true. It had reminded him of Welgaia, it reminded him of everything that was on his mind: cruxis, the eternal sword, Mithos.… however, he wasn't sure how he felt about having a purple tunic.

"So… you're not angry." Anna asked flatly, double-checking.

Kratos shook his head.

"Good!" Anna beamed, she walked up to her husband, embracing him softly, she added, whispering, "I like purple anyways."

Kratos sighed, returning his wife's embrace. Purple. A baby was coming, Cruxis was after them, and she was worried about the color purple. Kratos shook his head in amusement, letting himself become lost in the warmth of his wife.

"Kratos?" It was Lloyd again. Kratos was pulled out of his memory and looked at the boy who was staring at him expectedly, "Well?"

Kratos smirked to himself, "I like purple." He finally stated flatly.

"You…. like… purple… right." Lloyd gave Kratos a puzzled look, "Well, whatever floats your boat!"

The youth gave Kratos a flashing smile before lost interest in Kratos, picked up his pace, and rejoined the others ahead. Kratos watched as the young Chosen smiled and beamed at the boy, laughing at his jokes and chattering away with him about nothing. Kratos smirked inwardly to himself.

There was a great deal on Kratos' mind. He had to find a way to infiltrate a ranch, stop blasted imposters, and release the seals – all while keeping his true identity a secret. However, there was one other thing on Kratos' mind, something pleasant.

Only that woman and that boy would be concerned about the color of clothes when the world was crashing in around them.

Only that woman and that boy could ease the chaotic turmoil in his mind.

Only those two could make him dwell on the color purple.


End file.
